This invention relates to partially fluorinated sulfonamide compounds having fluoroaliphatic and fluorine-free aliphatic groups. This invention also relates to polymer compositions comprising the fluorochemical composition and shaped articles made from the thermoplastic composition.
The utility of organofluorine compounds as surface-active agents (i.e., surfactants) and surface-treating agents is due in large part to the extremely low free-surface energy of a C6-C12 fluorocarbon group, according to H. C. Fielding, “Organofluorine Compounds and Their Applications,” R. E. Banks, Ed., Society of Chemical Industry at p. 214 (1979). Generally, the organofluorine substances described above are those which have carbon-bonded fluorine in the form of a monovalent fluoroaliphatic radical such as a perfluoroalkyl group, typically —CnF2n+1, where n is at least 3, the terminal part of which group is trifluoromethyl, —CF3.
Several patents have taught that the addition of certain fluorochemicals to thermoplastic imparts oil and stain repellency to thermoplastic articles such as fibers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,052 (Crater et al.) describes the use of fluoroaliphatic radical-containing 2-oxazolidinone compounds having a monovalent fluoroaliphatic radical bonded to the 5-position thereof with an organic linking group. The compounds are said to be useful in the surface treatment of fibrous materials, such as textiles and are also useful in preparing fibers, films and molded articles by melt-extrusion or injection molding.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,778 (Buckanin) describes the use of fluorochemical aminoalcohols in thermoplastic compositions which can be melted and shaped, for example by extrusion or molding, to provide fibers and films having desirable oil- and water-repellency properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,622 (Boardman et al.) describes shaped articles, such as fibers and films, made by melt extruding mixtures of fluorochemical piperazine compounds and a thermoplastic polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,046 describes repellent compositions formed by the mixture of a thermoplastic polymer and a fluorocarbon/aliphatic hydrocarbon monoester, wherein the aliphatic hydrocarbon portion can have from about 12 to about 76 carbon atoms.
International Published Application WO 97/22576 (Raiford et al.) describes fluorochemical diesters added to thermoplastic polymer melts which impart repellency of low surface tension fluids to the resultant fiber, fabric, nonwoven, film or molded article.
International Published Application WO 99/05345 (Gasper et al.) discloses a hydrophobic and oleophobic fiber comprising synthetic organic polymer and a compound which is a fluorochemical ester or amide derived from a dimer or trimer acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,576 (Jones et al.) describes an oily mist resistant electret filter media comprising melt-blown electret microfibers and a melt-processible fluorochemical having a melting point of at least about 25° C. and a molecular weight of about 500 to 2500, the fluorochemical being a fluorochemical piperazine, oxazolidinone or perfluorinated alkane having from 15 to 50 carbon atoms. U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,587 (Macia et al.) describes oil-repellent polymeric compositions made by blending a perfluoropolyether and a thermoplastic polymer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,717 (Rolando et al.) discloses fluorochemical graft copolymers derived from reacting monomers having terminal olefinic bonds with fluorochemical olefins having fluoroaliphatic groups and polymerizable double bonds.
International Published Application No. WO 98/15598 (Yamaguchi et al.) describes water- and oil-repellent resin compositions useful, e.g., for kitchenware and bathroom utensils, comprising thermoplastic or thermosetting resin and perfluoroalkylated polymer, such compositions exhibiting superior anti-fouling and mouldability. The perfluoroalkyl polymer can be a copolymer of a 5 to 18 carbon perfluoroalkyl group-containing (meth)acrylic ester and a hydrophilic group-bearing (meth)acrylic ester, with an optional copolymerizable comonomer which can be a C1-C25 (meth)acrylic acid alkyl ester, preferably a C8-C22 alkyl ester.
While these fluorochemical melt additives can in some circumstances impart satisfactory hydrophobicity and/or oleophobicity to thermoplastic resins they typically suffer from poor thermal stability above 300° C., a melt processing temperature often encountered in the industry, and they can also be prohibitively expensive, lending limitations to their commercial utility.
For many years nonwoven fibrous filter webs have been made from polypropylene using melt-blowing apparatus of the type described in Report No. 4364 of the Naval Research Laboratories, published May 25, 1954, entitled “Manufacture of Super Fine Organic Fibers” by Van Wente et al. Such melt-blown microfiber webs continue to be in widespread use for filtering particulate contaminants, e.g., as face masks and as water filters, and for other purposes, e.g., to remove oil from water.
Fibrous filters for removing particulate contaminants from the air are also made from fibrillated polypropylene films. Electret filtration enhancement can be provided by electrostatically charging the film before it is fibrillated. Common polymers such as polyesters, polycarbonates, etc. can be treated to produce highly charged electrets but these charges are usually short-lived especially under humid conditions. The electret structures may be films or sheets which find applications as the electrostatic element in electro-acoustic devices such as microphones, headphones and speakers and in dust particle control, high voltage electrostatic generators, electrostatic recorders and other applications.